User-generated content can be a valuable source of information about a user. For example, user-generated content can provide information about a user's preferences, interests, and opinions. Unfortunately, conventional methods for analyzing user-generated content have exhibited various limitations.
For example, current user-generated content analysis may fail to perform a thorough analysis of the user-generated content. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.